Uranium is significantly strengthened by titanium due to U.sub.2 Ti precipitates that harden uranium-titanium (U-Ti) alloys. A typical alloy having a U-0.8Ti composition has a yield strength from 80 to 140 ksi and a ductility ranging from 6 to 20%. To achieve the precipitate formation that is responsible for the hardening it is necessary to rapidly quench from about 800.degree.C. to "freeze" the titanium into solution. Unfortunately, rapid quenching causes structural weaknesses in the alloys at depths of greater than 1 inch. Cross sections larger than 1 inch cool too slowly causing inhomogeneous structures and nonuniform strengths and ductilities, therefore U--Ti alloys have limited application.
Investigators have previously recognized lowering amounts of titanium in U--Ti alloys tends to alleviate the quench rate sensitivity; however, U--Ti alloys also lose strength as titanium concentration decreases. There is, therefore, a continuing need to develop uranium alloys having greater than 1 inch cross sections that are strong and ductile.